Garry
Garry (ギャリー''Gyari) '' to druga grywalna postać. Jego wiek jest nieznany, ale wiele ludzi uznaje, że ma od 18 do 23 lat. Nie nie wiadomo o nim zbyt wiele, ponieważ nie mówi dużo o sobie. Wygląd Garry jest wysoką i chudą postacią. Nosi długi, granatowy "postrzępiony" płaszcz. Pod nim ma zieloną koszukę. Jego włosy są koloru jasnfioletowego z kilkoma ciemnymi pasemkami na czubku głowy. Nosi również brązowe spodnie z czarnym paskiem oraz buty tego samego koloru. Ma czarne oczy. Jego lewe oko jest zasłonięte włosami Osobowość Garry jest mężczyzną, lecz mówi w sposób typowy dla kobiet. W pokoju, w którym budzi się Ib, pojawia możliwość spytania się go, czemu mówi w ten sposób ("Why do you talk like a lady?"). Garry ma tajemniczą i wyrazistą osobowość. Jego nastrój szybko się zmienia w zależności od sytuacji. Jest bardzo miły i przyjacielski w stosunku do Ib już od momentu kiedy się poznali. Staje się delikatniejszy i bardziej opiekuńczy z każdą chwilą spędzoną z Ib. Uratował ją kiedy została zraniona i poczęstował cukierkiem aby poprawić jej humor. Bardzo często pomaga jej też w innych czynnościach, począwszy od przesuwania posągów, które blokują drogę, do tłumaczenia wyrazów, których Ib nie rozumie. Wraz z rozwojem fabuły, Garry coraz bardziej troszczy się o Ib. Potrafi zrobić dla niej bardzo wiele, nawet narażając swoje własne życie. Róża Podobnie jak Ib, Garry też ma róże, która reprezentuje jego życie. W przeciwieństwie do dziewczynki, róża Garry'ego jest niebieska, co symbolizuje "niemożliwe cuda" (niebieskie róże nie występują w naturze, więc wydają się niemożlwe i cudowne). Róża Garry'ego ma dziesięć płatków. Najprawdopodobniej jest tak dlatego, że Garry jest dorosły, a Ib to jeszcze dziecko. Inna teoria mówi, że róża Garry'ego jest niebieska ze względu na jego osobowość. Niebieski reprezentuje dobroć, tajemniczość i uczuciowość, ale może również oznaczać samotność i depresję. Gdy Garry i Ib pierwszy raz trafiają na Mary dziewczynka w pewnym momencie wspomina, że lub kolor żółty, różowy i niebieski. Może to być odniesienie do róży Garry'ego. Jest to jednak tylko spekulacja. Historia Gracz ma szansę pierwszy raz go spotkać w Galerii Sztuki Guerteny lecz wtedy nie będzie rozmawiał z dziewczynką. Gracz ma kolejną szansę go spotkać w Czerwonym Obszarze gdy Garry będzie leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze. Po podejściu do niego, pojawi się szansa na zabranie od niego niego klucza i dzięki niemu otworzenie drzwi, które wcześniej były zablokowane. Po wejściu do wcześniej zamkniętego pokoju, będzie można zauważyć Lady in Blue która wyrywa płatki z Niebieskiej Róży. Gracz będzie musiał odwrócić jej uwagę i ukraść różę. Gdy to zrobi, będzie musiał ją "ożywić", czyli włożyć ją do dzbanka z wodą. Po zrobieniu tego, należy odnieść różę chłopakowi. Od tamtej pory Garry będzie towarzyszył Ib do końca gry. Garry, często się zachowywał nie ostrożnie w Galerii gdyż wiele razy chciał coś "głupiego" zrobić w typu: Kopnąć głowę Manekina czy nawet Lalkę, przez to szansa na dobre zakończenie malała. W Szarym Obszarze jak Ib mdleje, Garry ją wziął do "Safe Room" Jak tytułowa bohaterka się obudzi, da jej cukierka i mówi aby go zjadła. Po tym jak dał jej cukierka, mówi żeby odpocznęła przed dalszą wyprawą i idzie do półek z książkami. Wtedy mamy szansę z nim kilka razy porozmawiać (jeśli chcemy mieć dobre zakończenie, musimy z nim kilka razy porozmawiać, a najlepiej 8 razy) W Fioletowym Obszarze, jak zostajemy oddzieleni od reszty, Garry spotyka na swojej drodze Niebieską Lalkę która zaczęła do śledzić. Chłopak wtedy staje się zirytowany i gdy będziemy juz przy drzwiach będziemy mieli szansę ją kopnąć lub przesunąć (zalecane jest aby przesunąć bo wtedy ma się szansę na dobre zakończenie) Jak wejdziemy do pokoju, Garry będzie musiał znaleźć kolorowe "kulki" aby odblokować przejście do klucza w Brązowym Obszarze. Po tym jak zostanie nam dwie do znalezienia, Lalka będzie siedziała przy drzwiach które były wcześniej zamknięte. Garry będzie miał szansę "rozwalić" jej brzuch, jeśli to zrobi dostaniemy kolejną kulkę. Gdy to zrobimy, lalka pobiegnie do wcześniej zamkniętego pokoju i chłopak będzie musiał za nią iść (zalecane jest aby wcześniej zapisać grę zanim wejdzie do pokoju) Przy pustym obrazie jest ostatnia kulka i jak Garry ją weźmie, okazuje się że drzwi są zamknięte i musimy znaleźć klucz. Na jego nieszczęście, do znalezienai klucz ma mało czasu gdy lalka z obrazu Red Eyes będzie chciała go dorwać. Jeśli nie znajdziemy klucza na czas, lalka nas dorwie i będziemy grac Ib. Wtedy idziemy po klucz i do Pokoju Lalek gdzie spotykamy Garry'ego. Ib będzie się starała go obudzić. Jeśli się nie uda, popadnie w rozpacz a wtedy odblokujemy dwa możliwe złe zakończenia (Welcome to the World od Guertena lub A Paintg's Demise) a jeśli jej się uda, Garry będzie normalnie myśleć. A jeśli nam się uda odzyskać klucz, Garry będzie musiał szybko pobiec do drzwi i wtedy pojawia się mała "scenka" jak chłopak ucieka od pokoju. Wtedy obok niego, pojawią się drzwi i długie schody. Mężczyzna wtedy będzie musiał po nich iść aby dojść do Ib . Gdy Garry spotyka tytułową bohaterkę, ostrzega ją że Mary jest obrazem i od tamtej pory podróżują bez niej. Gdy jesteśmy w Szkicowniku, przy sztucznym świetle (pomarańczowe koło na chodniku), będziemy mieli szansę z nim porozmawiać (zalecane jest z nim porozmawiać 8 razy aby powiększyć szansę na dobre zakończenie) Jeśli Mary dorwie się do róży Garry'ego, wyrywa wszystkie jej płatki przez to Garry umiera. Ib będzie myśleć że on poszedł spać i niedługo się obudzi. W zależności od działań bohaterki potem, będziemy mogli odblokować zakończenie Forgotten Portrait lub Ib all Alone albo Together Forever ''Głowny artykuł: Zakończenia '' Relacje Ib Garry jest bardzo miły dla Ib. Stara się obronić Ib, dobrym przykładem jest moment, w którym Garry ratuje Ib przed Mary po wydostaniu się z pokoju z lalkami, lub gdy oddaje Mary swoją różę w zamian za różę Ib. Mary Garry nie pokazuje wielu swoich uczuć co do Mary. Ciekawostki *Z tego co sie dowiadujemy o Garry'm to że lubi potrawę o nazwę "Makaroniki" i obiecał Ib , że razem je kiedyś zjedzą. *Lubi spacerować i odwiedzać małe kawiarnie, za to nienawidzi horrorów. *Jako że w grze ma przy sobie zapalniczkę, możliwe że jest palaczem, jednak nie zostało to nigdy wyjaśnione. Galeria Garry.png Kkk.png Djsdkhsal.png 555.png Hfdh.png 545.png 543.png 2.png Bez tytułusas.png Garry_01.png Chara garry.png Ib_02.png Tool03.jpg Top 09.png 26g.jpg Ika.jpg Manga.png 2013 last.png 03.jpg 01_02.jpg Garry_hal.jpg Top_14.png Top_12.jpg 2013 ha g.png Setubun.png Kuzi.jpg Garry_rose.png 01.jpg 05.jpg Bloody.jpg Hana.jpg Top_03.png Mogumogu.jpg Rain.png 01.png 02.jpg 03.png 04.jpg 04_3.jpg Top_06.png Vag.png Wain.jpg Top 13.png Tanabata.jpg Hone.png 2014 ib (1).jpg Garry_sd.png Ib_c02.jpg Kopig (1).jpg Dotto_g.png Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzni Kategoria:Gra